


Tensed Up

by WritingsoftheRainbow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora literally has no chill, Alternate Universe - College/University, Exams, F/F, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: Adora really needs to learn how to relax. And lucky for her, Catra is more than willing to help.





	Tensed Up

It was no secret that Adora didn’t quite know how to chill out. When she wasn’t working out, she was studying, and when she wasn’t studying, she was pacing about her room, thinking of what she should do to keep herself productive. So needless to say, when exam week came, Adora literally would not let herself rest, except only to sleep. And even then, she went to bed too late and woke up too early for it to count for much.

Catra was concerned for her girlfriend. Yes, she certainly had to study more and study harder now that the semester was almost over, but she wasn’t nearly as busy nor as exhausted as Adora was. Catra didn’t care much for exams, anyway. It seemed that, no matter what she did, she always got an at least average grade, so she didn’t stress out about them all that much. Fortunately for the both of them, however, Catra had an idea on how to get Adora some much-needed relaxation.

“Babe, the history exam is in  _ two days,  _ is this really necessary? I could be studying right now,” Adora protested as Catra tugged her from the desk to their bed. 

“Yes, it is necessary,” Catra replied. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and Adora sat down next to her. “Besides,” she added, a gleam in her eye, “You’re gonna enjoy this.” Catra stood up, hands on her hips. “Now, take your shirt off.”

“What?” Adora said, her cheeks reddening a little.

“You heard me.” Catra was smiling, but her tone was serious. If Adora was curious before, she was even more intrigued now. She complied, pulling her grey tank-top up and over her head, dropping it by the side of the bed. She didn’t miss the way Catra’s eyes flickered over Adora’s semi-naked body, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Okay, now lie down. 

Adora did as she told, lying down on her back and resting her head on her pillow. “Other side, dork,” Catra said with a smirk. Adora flipped over, and she heard the bed springs creak under her as she felt Catra get onto the bed, straddling her waist. “Alright, just get comfortable...”

Adora wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting her girlfriend to do, but the glow of pleasure that filled her body as Catra laid her hands on the area where her toned neck met her broad shoulders and gently rubbed wasn’t it. Adora found it to be a rather enjoyable surprise, though, and just barely held back a groan. 

“Does that feel alright?” Catra asked, her usual cockiness tainted with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. It wasn’t just alright. It felt amazing. But what came out was only a slurred “Mhm.” Adora hoped Catra would keep going. She had never had a massage before, but now she was anticipating what was to come.

Catra added a little more pressure, pressing the palms of her hand into the firm muscle of Adora’s shoulders and neck, using her fingertips to knead it into relaxation. Adora tried her best not to moan at the sensation; she really did. But she couldn’t stop a quiet groan from escaping her lips. She shivered at the sound of Catra’s low chuckle above her. 

Catra’s hands stopped momentarily, but before Adora could complain about their absence, her hands moved down to her back, massaging the tense muscles there. The surging feelings of both physical pleasure and relaxation, topped with the ever-present love Adora felt for Catra, made for a heavenly cocktail that Adora could do nothing about but drink it all in. As Catra’s hands moved further down to the small of her back, she was distantly aware of the small moans she was now actively letting out, and the familiar heat gathering even lower in Adora’s body, but she was too intoxicated to really notice or care.

Catra leaned down to Adora’s ear and whispered, voice dark and velvety, “You seem to be enjoying yourself, princess.” It was a statement, not a question, and she knew damn well how much Adora was enjoying this. But it made her grin to see a shiver pass over Adora’s body, anyway. 

“Mmm,” Adora hummed, unable to form words for a response.

Now Catra was running her fingers along Adora’s hips, adding pressure to the area just above the waistline of her sweatpants. The throbbing Adora’s thighs grew a little more insistent now, in need of attention. Adora’s sighs became more like whimpers and long, drawn-out groans. She nearly had to restrain herself from grinding her hips against the mattress below her. Catra must have noticed, because she made a sound almost like a low growl.

“You want more, princess?” she asked. Her voice was thick with lust, dangerous and seductive, and Adora loved every bit of how it sounded to her ears. 

“Mhm,” Adora half whined, half whispered. Her body was high on a mixture of pleasure and arousal, and she most definitely ached for more.

So, Adora was surprised to feel the bed shift from under her, and the sudden absence of Catra’s weight resting on her hips. She lifted her head, peering through heavy eyelids at Catra, who was now standing beside the bed, for an answer. 

“What? I wouldn’t want you getting too distracted by me. Not when you have a history exam to study for, anyway,” Catra said, her grin mischievous. Adora lifted herself up on her arms.

“Well, yeah, but…” Adora trailed off, not wanting to tell her outright what she wanted, what she had  _ expected _ . But the way Catra was smiling told her that Catra knew all too well. 

Adora sighed, sitting up and getting off the bed. The heat in her core was still present, and currently complaining about the lack of friction and attention. Catra stepped closer. She looked like she was barely restraining a laugh. 

“And, hey, maybe if you do good…” Catra pressed a gentle kiss to Adora’s cheek, and leaned over to whisper in her ear, in that same tone she had just used mere seconds ago, “You’ll get a reward.”

Adora shivered, images and ideas of what that could entail running through her mind. Catra pulled back, patting the firm muscle of Adora’s upper arm. 

“Now, I think you’ve got some studying to do, so I’m going to go hang out with Scorpia for a little bit.” Adora nodded, already moving towards her desk.   
She was  _ so  _ gonna ace this test. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I can be a tease. I have no regrets
> 
> Also, I would like to give a shout-out to Senior Year by SimplyAbsolute! There are only a few chapters of it up, but I assure you, it is a really great fic, especially if you're like me and love the mutual pining trope, of which there is plenty. I recommend you check it out :)
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and I hope to post again sooner than later. Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed, and have a good day!


End file.
